monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Keke
Keke is the daughter of the Teke, a ghost that walks on her elbows. This is a character that belongs to Mx Niqo, and will be only edited by her and those who have her permission to edit this. Character Personality Keke is typically courteous and occasionally risk-taking. She is typically ambitious and often curious. She's never very self-controlled but she is often nurturing. She's typically trusting which can be a problem at times considering how easily she is taken advantage of. She's generally honest and usually loyal. However she is rarely affectionate and never quite romantic or flirty. She's never sympathetic, lacking the skill of feeling sympathy. She's sometimes altruistic and usually optimistic. She's generally observant, however she is never logical .Socially she is very solitary and her emotions are usually unstable. Flaws She's very forgetful, she's emotionally fragile and prejudiced. She's moody and afraid of a common situation. She's also typically paranoid. She's also very short sighted, but she is afraid of going and getting glasses, fearing of the reaction. She's also socially awkward. Interests Keke's interests include wizards, science and fiction novels. She's also very interested in the human body. She likes to play the piano, and sing to it, but she has never been quite good at it. She also has a strange addiction to anthropomorphic animals Skills One of Keke's strange skills is hiding. She gained this skill at a early age. When growing up, she didn't have access to any electricity so she typically played the ole' boring boardgames or tag/hide and seek. Typically she would choose hide n' seek since she was best at it and she always thought it as the most fun. Even if it was kind of broing while hiding sometimes. She's also good at identifying rocks. For some reason, in her childhood she would always collect rocks. In the teens she decided to look up what type of rocks they were out of boredom. And so the skill was born. She also has the strange skill of flower arranging. Don't ask me about this one because I've honestly got no clue how she gained that skill. Appearence Keke has reven black hair that goes to her shoulder, one of her hair sling hang between her eyes, loosely. She's albino She has big light purple eyes which is caused by her albinism. At times she wears gloves to protect her hands, since she practically walks on them (sometimes on her elbows however, when he does that she wears shirts with longer sleeves). She often wears Victorian style clothing, often in blue shades. Her body is is cut off from her torso and down, she was born that way. Voice Preference and Portrayals Portayal 安森奈緒 Nao from the novel, manga and anime Shiki would fit perfectly as Keke's portrayal due to her long dark blue hair and motherly nature. Personally I couldn't think of any real life portrayals that would fit Keke. Voice Preference Her voice "claim" would be the one of Marry Kozakura. A very soft, childish voice, that not the most understandable. Example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM1ygkiuN4k%7C1 Singing Example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMWn6wBhaEA%7C1 Parent - Teke-teke The Teke-Teke is a Japanese urban legend about the ghost of a young woman, or school girl, who fell on a rail way line and was cut in half by the oncoming train. Now a vengeful spirit (Onryō), she carries a scythe or a saw and travels on either her hand or elbows, her dragging upper torso making a scratching or 'teke teke' sound. If she encounters anyone at night and the victim is not fast enough, she will slice them in half at the torso, mimicking her own disfigurement. Teke-teke is also known as bata-bata, tek-tek and the girl that runs on her elbows. The legend goes as this; "As a young school boy was walking home at night, he spotted a beautiful young girl standing by a windowsill resting on her elbows. They smiled at each other for a moment. The boy wondered what a girl was doing in an all-boys school, but before he could wonder more about the girl she jumped out of the window and revealed her lower half was missing. Frightened, he stood in the sidewalk, but before he could run she cut the boy in half." Category:Ghost Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Teke-Teke Category:Mx Niqo's OCs Category:Yokai High